


Little Minx

by sercotella



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Canon Continuation, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Party, Cuddling & Snuggling, Detectives, Dinner, Drinking & Talking, Drug Busts, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Good Friend Tina Chen, Happy Ending, Headcanon, Holidays, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Male-Female Friendship, Misunderstandings, Morning Sex, References to Drugs, Voicemail, mention of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sercotella/pseuds/sercotella
Summary: Gavin Reed's got a job that keeps him quite busy these days and he'd be damned if he had to read another report on that painfully-bright computer screen again. Nines suggests a quick break in the canteen to rest his eyes but instead of taking it easy, Gavin just goes on his phone (because of course he does), grateful for the distraction as his fingers tap away at Candy Crush. He'll have to return to his desk eventually, he knows, but he'll enjoy the peace and quiet for a little while longer.The hairs on his neck rise in alarm once he feels a pair of eyes watching him from afar and he looks up to meet them, but just as quickly as their gazes connect, they break. The woman averts her eyes immediately, suddenly finding another corner of the precinct very interesting, and Gavin huffs but continues staring even as Tina sits down to take her statement.Then, hours later when he spots her at a local bar, he can't help but walk up to speak to her.
Relationships: Gavin Reed & Reader, Gavin Reed/Reader, Gavin Reed/You, Tina Chen/Original Chloe | RT600
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... This was supposed to be a one-shot. It snowballed.
> 
> At the moment I've finished Chapter 8 and we have one more to go. If you stick around for the ride, we've got dinners, wlw goodness, an explanation to Gavin's chill approach, morning sex and a Christmas party to top it all off. I hope you'll join me in this adventure and feel free to leave feedback if you've got any in the future! Lots of love xo
> 
> Chapters to be uploaded every day.

The first time you see Gavin Reed, he’s idling by one of the cafeteria’s standing desks, phone in hand, seemingly frowning at the information on the screen. The police station is bustling with activity after a recent drug bust on the outskirts of town and preps seem to be brought in one after another, heads down and hands behind their backs. Your head turns, curiously looking around the precinct, waiting for Officer Chen to return with a cup of water for you.

Your own reason for visiting the precinct seems miniscule in comparison to the current ongoing activities – a “simple” break-in to your humble apartment while you were out, with a small number of prized possessions stolen. The task was assigned to a lower-rank member of staff in the meantime, while a modest patrol busied themselves with collecting evidence back at your place.

Your eyes hover over the detective for longer than considered appropriate, though he doesn’t notice right away. He wears worn-out jeans, somehow stained on the side, and a hoodie with a leather jacket draped over it. His skin is tanned, with neat eyebrows scrunched over in focus and a prominent scar across his nose. All in all, he’s nice to look at – that is, until his head turns towards your gaze and you quickly look away, cheeks bright red at the realisation that he caught you staring.

Officer Chen sits across from you moments after, placing the cup of water carefully at your side, ready to record your recollection of events, though even as you speak you can feel the detective’s piercing gaze at the back of your neck. 

\---

No longer feeling safe at your current apartment (though it did receive an upgraded instalment of security features, including an intruder alarm and a subscription to the neighbourhood watch), you find yourself idling at the local bar longer than necessary these days, unwilling to return home just yet. The fruity concoction of what-have-you swirling in your glass has long since become lukewarm and the realisation of another unfulfilled deadline itches at the back of your mind.

The bartender approaches you for a brief moment, checking if you need further service, but you dismiss them gently, staring down at your glass with exhaustion. It’s also been tough to fall asleep at home, which didn’t add a positive impact on your concentration. 

“You alright?” You didn’t notice a stranger sitting himself down beside you at the bar, and though the gruff voice is unfamiliar, the facial features are not – it’s the detective you’ve ogled at the station a few days prior. Your cheeks flush momentarily, but you urge yourself to remain collected in a setting like this.

“Yeah, thanks.” You swirl your glass absentmindedly as the detective’s hand rises at the bartender, seemingly ordering his usual. 

“Weren’t you over at the station recently?” He asks once his glass of chilled scotch arrives.

“Ah, yeah… Got my place burgled. Nothing major though, most things are still in place.” Not willing to share further information on the topic to a stranger, especially the location of the incident, you summarise the event briefly.

“Fuck, sorry to hear that. Were you there when the fuckers broke in?”

“No, thankfully. Though maybe if I was, they wouldn’t have come?”

“Nah, if they avoided your place that day, they’d come back another time. They usually scope your place out for a few days to check when you’re home and when you’re away.”

“Ah, thanks for that, man, I do feel much better now knowing that I was watched closely before they took my shit.” You let out a defeated laugh, exasperated with the situation at hand. Knowing this now, sleeping wouldn’t come easily for sure.

The detective gives a lopsided, apologetic grin at that. “Sorry. Though if it makes things a little better, they probably moved on to checking out other places now.”

“Unless you guys catch them first.”

A laugh escapes the detective before he raises the glass to his lips, taking a generous swig of his drink, “Yeah, unless we catch them.”

Though you generally feel a slight degree of discomfort at strangers approaching you at the bar, the feeling slowly dissipates as your conversation with the detective trails on surprisingly comfortably into the night. If he was even remotely interested in making a move on you, he didn’t show it, instead opting for introducing himself and sharing small snippets of his chaotic day to your rising amusement. You gave only your first name, and bid him goodnight once eleven o’clock began to approach. He waves his first two fingers in your direction and turns back to the bar for another drink as you push the front door askew into the chilly air of early autumn.

\---

It seemed that Detective Reed was a regular at your newfound bar, where he’d plonk down at the seat next to you after a busy day’s shift (whenever he could get a spare moment to himself) and order chilled scotch as usual. Over the next couple of weeks he’d enjoy your company and curt, sometimes snide commentary, which seemed to genuinely amuse him. Carefully, he’d occasionally ask about your day, and you in general, eventually discovering that you’re an aspiring author, a video game nerd, an avid reader, and overall a sharp-witted woman.

It also became apparent that Detective Reed actually lives in your area as you stumble across him in the pet food aisle of the local grocery store. You wave at him with a small smile, leaning on your shopping cart as he strides over with a bag of quality cat treats in hand. 

“I didn’t know you had a cat?” You ask, enjoying the sight of his grey eyes looming over you.

“Yeah, no, technically I don’t. There’s a few strays hanging around my house, I’m kinda hoping they eat this instead of ripping through my trash on the regular, leaving me to clean the fucking mess... Besides, this brand is discounted.” His sight turns to your shopping cart, “What are you on the lookout for?”

You chuckle, “Not pet food, if that’s what you’re asking… I was more so heading towards the alcohol.” You point at the rows of neat glass bottles and cans only a few feet from the pet food aisle, and Gavin smirks in response. He reaches the top shelf for a bottle of white wine that you ask for and wonders if it’s a particular brand you enjoy. 

“It’s nice enough for cooking I suppose, I’m trying out a new pasta recipe. C-come to think of it…” You hesitate, but well, since you started the sentence already, you might as well finish it, “Would you like to come around and try some when it’s done? I’m not promising a culinary miracle though, so keep your expectations low, please.”

With a curiously raised eyebrow and a small smile dancing at the corner of his lips, he agrees to come around the next day at 6 p.m, noting your address on the notepad of his phone. As the opportunity presents itself, you also give him your phone number… Just in case, of course.

“In all fairness I haven’t had a home-cooked dinner in forever, so literally anything would taste like a Michelin star meal to me.” He grins.

“Wow, so we’re setting the bar really low are we? I swear it’ll be edible for sure.” You grin back and make your way towards the shortest checkout queue available, the detective’s eyes trailing behind you for a prominent moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! A bit of a shorter (but less of an all-over-the-place) chapter for you today, and I'm halfway done with the final one. Enjoy!

The chicken pasta casserole with a generous sprinkle of white wine here and there turns out surprisingly nice (bay leaves can really do wonders), and Gavin cleans his plate diligently as you sit across from him with a smile. Your legs are crossed over one another and your glass of the remaining white wine hovers in your hand as you watch the detective in amusement. His own glass remains untouched as he picks one of the remaining chicken bones clean with his hands, determined to not leave anything uneaten.

“I assume it’s edible then?” You grin as his eyes dart over to you.

“Are you kidding me? It’s fucking delicious.” He muffles through the food in his mouth and you laugh.

“I’m glad then! There’s a good lot left over actually so you’re welcome to pack some to work for lunch or something… I mean…” At the elongated stare of his grey eyes and a pause to the chewing, you laugh nervously, scratching the back of your neck, “Only if you want to though, no pressure.”

Gavin cleans his hands with a napkin and smirks, “You don’t have to tell me twice, I’ll take as much as you can give me, love.” 

Your cheeks flush in embarrassment as your mind automatically detects the (possibly) unintentional innuendo – or perhaps you’re hoping for the innuendo when there wasn’t supposed to be one? The term of endearment also proves to be a welcome addition, making your heart swell with contentment. 

Gavin insists on cleaning the table and you begrudgingly agree, cracking open the door to your tiny balcony in the meantime, enjoying the refreshing autumn air. Your crimson sweater does a good enough job of keeping you warm as you step outside and lean on the rail, but the triangular caro cut at the front does expose your skin to the cold. 

Only a few hours prior, you lingered at the open door of your humble wardrobe, unsure of how to dress for the occasion. On one hand, it was only Gavin, but on the other, it was… well, Gavin. It didn’t hurt to look nicer than usual, and if he got to see some skin in the meantime, it would at least add a nice sight to the evening if the dinner itself turned out god-awful. A pair of tight-fitting jeans and black slip-on shoes fit with the red sweater into a effortlessly feminine outfit.

Gavin joins you at the balcony a few minutes later, looking over the city lights of Detroit and taking in the nightly bustle of the city. The surrounding streetlights have long since flickered on to their standard warm hue, adding to the existing colours of changing traffic lights, neon shop signs and electronic billboards. A myriad of cars continue to drive by, though the streets have certainly calmed down after rush hour.

“Do you like living here?” You ask.

“I guess so, yeah. The city keeps me busy enough, and at this point I wouldn’t be able to fall asleep without the constant honking and beeping outside my window.” He chuckles, “Not like I get much sleep these days anyway.”

You turn back to stare at the busy streets beneath you, “You must be up to your elbows with the red ice cases around Detroit though. It seems like a lot of work, Gav.”

He hesitates to reply for a moment, seemingly considering the new nickname. 

“Sure it is, but if I get to meet beautiful women like you in the meantime, I’d say it’s well worth it.” You turn in surprise to see him already looking up at you with a small smile, his elbow resting on the rail and his chin in the palm of his hand. Your cheeks change colour for the second time that evening and you punch his arm playfully, “Sweet talker.”

“Home-cooked dinners are also a big fucking plus, please invite me for food more often.” 

“Ah, so your true intentions have been revealed.”

“What can I say, I’m a sucker for pasta.”

Although the detective seemed to genuinely enjoy your company, work did unfortunately have to be prioritised as an urgent call reaches his phone, the precinct needing him for a newly-discovered drug trading site. He groans but takes the call nonetheless, muttering profanities under his breath as the call ends. 

You pack a generous lunchbox of the pasta casserole for him as he pulls his leather jacket over his arms, getting ready for what was undoubtedly going to be a long evening ahead.

“You sure you have everything?” You look around the apartment to make sure nothing gets left behind, putting the packed pasta on the counter beside the detective as he fiddles with his shoelaces.

“I didn’t bring much with me in the first place I don’t think.” He gives a reassuring smile and once he’s ready to head out with his car keys in his hand, he pulls you in for a warm embrace, wrapping his arms around the small of your back. You sink into him almost immediately, enjoying the scent of his lingering cologne and what could possibly be the scent of his own home. You take a generous inhale and let your eyes close for a brief moment before his voice reaches your ears.

“Sorry I have to leave so early, love, I’d love to stay longer. Criminals never let me enjoy life.” He pulls away after a brief moment and you already find yourself missing the radiating warmth of his body, but give a reassuring smile nonetheless.

“Don’t worry, I’m glad you’re going in there on a full stomach anyway. Next time you’re cooking.” You grin.

“God, woman, I’m not sure you want this.” He chuckles, ruffling your hair gently. “Enjoy the evening alright? And thanks for having me over, really, I had a great time. Stay in touch.”

“I will.” You give one last wave as he grabs his lunchbox and heads out the door towards the descending stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! A slightly shorter chapter this time around but I swear the next one will make it up to you... See you then!

With what seemed to be newfound vigor, you manage to power through the next month with ease, submitting further chapters of your novel to your editor with surprising speed. Elena’s initial surprise was evident of course, but if she wanted to ask anything, she decided not to, gratefully taking the next set of pages for proof-reading. It was always easier to sit down and put ink to paper with positive feelings swirling around your mind, and of course, the source of said feelings now was one handsome detective himself.

Based on the Channel 4 News you’d tune into while eating breakfast, it was evident that the Detroit Police Department was swamped with work, red ice trading becoming the more prominent problem once the android revolution ended and steps to ensure peace were consistently implemented. Not to say that crimes involving androids were a thing of the past, as there was obviously still some prejudice lingering by, but with Lieutenant Anderson and Connor leading most cases, the authorities took the matter very seriously, efficiently putting an end to any trouble before it could get out of hand. 

With the android cases decreasing in numbers, the precinct was determined to finally put an end to the abundant chain of drug smugglers that seemingly grew while the focus wasn’t immediately on them. As a result of the drug-focused havoc, Gavin found himself having little time to pop around his favourite bar, though he did make an effort to call you if he had a spare moment.

Such a moment seemed to be now as you find yourself rushing across your apartment to reach your phone, answering Gavin’s call with a breathy “Hello?”

“Heya love, how are you keeping up over there?” His voice sounds gruff but warm, though the exhaustion could also be heard without much trouble. You could only hope that he wasn’t staying up too long.

“I’m not bad, just trying to brainstorm a new chapter.”

“Good woman, I’d say your editor is very much in love with you right now.”

“Can you blame her?”

His laughter brings a gentle warmth to your cheeks and a fuzziness in your chest that has become a regular part of speaking with the detective, leaving you flushed and dazed, “No, I can’t blame her at all… Say, I actually wanted to ask you something.”

“Go on, though I warn you, I don’t answer inappropriate questions until the late hours of the evening at least.”

“Hah, good to know. Nah, it’s just that the precinct is having a Christmas party in two weeks and, well… I wondered if you’d like to come? With me, I mean.”

It takes a split moment for your mind to register what Gavin had asked and he begins to murmur about it being fine and understanding that you’re busy, evidently taking your silence as a refusal before you pipe up almost too eagerly, “O-of course I’d love to come with you, when and where exactly is it?”

“Ah, it’s in the event hall near the docks on the 12th of December, y’know, early enough before everyone starts heading home for the holidays. I’ll come pick you up around 8-ish then? Is that okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course.”

“Oh and just to let you know, it’s a 1920’s theme… And before you say anything, no, it wasn’t my stupid idea. The social committee weren’t even taking suggestions before they decided on this themselves.”

You let out a short laugh, “I don’t really see the issue Gav, you can wear any suit you’d like and it’ll still count as 20’s if you throw on a nice cap or bowtie, it’s the dresses that’ll be harder to find. So you have the easier role out of the two of us and I’m sure the hall will look great. Is there an agenda planned for the evening?”

“Yeah, we’ll have a reception, dinner, and then the music starts. God, I haven’t danced in ages…”

“Well neither have I and I’m still coming, we can make a fool of ourselves together.”

You can practically hear him smiling through the receiver, “If anyone stares, I’m just gonna pretend like you forgot the moves we practiced.”

“What? You’re a cheeky little man, Detective Reed. You’d really throw me under the bus in front of your mates like that?”

He laughs again and you find yourself genuinely wishing that you could see it right in front of you, “Nah love, I’m only messin’ around. Actually if all goes well I might be able to get out of work early tonight, are you busy?”

“Pfft, are you kidding? My editor got so much material recently, she won’t bat an eye if I disappear for weeks.”

“Grand then so, can I come over tonight? I’d love to see you bustin’ out some moves.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I re-read this mini-story I realise that I absentmindedly gave Gavin some phrases that Irish folks would use (since, y'know, I live in Ireland and all). Oh well! Enjoy!

Gavin wears his usual jeans and jacket combination (though with a thicker hoodie underneath) as he passes through your doorway to give you a massive hug. You laugh against his shoulder and cheerfully return the hug, delighted to finally see him, rubbing his arms for some warmth as he comes out from the beginnings of a storm. 

“It’s good to see you Detective, I could almost admit that I missed you.” You say, grinning from ear to ear as he pretends to be hurt over the greeting.

“Ouch, and I though the rain outside was cold, Ms. (Y/L/N). If I’m taking up your precious time, perhaps I shall simply take my leave…” He turns on his heel dramatically as you laugh further, grabbing his wrist to pull him away from the front door.

“You’re not going anywhere, Mr. Reed, you’ve promised me a dance and a dance I will get.” You stare right up into those grey eyes with what you hoped would be intensity as your hand pleasantly lingers on his wrist, which he makes no attempt at detaching.

“Nonsense, I said I’d like to see you dance. There was no mention of me movin’ around, them old bones are too brittle for such sudden movement.”

“Huh, really? So I suppose there can’t be anything slightly physical between you and the female variety if it came to it…?”

“Oh no no no, I assure you that women have absolutely no complaints about my physicality… Is this where this is going, Ms. (Y/L/N)?”

Your cheeks flush bright red at the escalation of this playful banter and you turn to head further into the apartment in an obvious attempt to hide your burning face. Arriving at the stove where a pot of bubbling stew sat on low heat, you mutter, “J-just get in here, Gav, try not to get mud all over the carpet. Grab a bowl too.”

Gavin smirks, taking his jacket and shoes off before glancing around the kitchen to find the correct cupboard. He approaches your right side shortly after, his hip bumping yours playfully, looking down at the stew with an anticipating bowl in his hands.

“Ah love, you didn’t have to… But I have to admit that you’re really warmin’ my heart.”

“And your stomach too, I hope. No promises about the taste of this one though, I ran out of beef chunks so I had to add mince halfway through to make up for it.” 

With the hearty stew in hand, Gavin sits himself at one of the modest couches, digging in without much care about the heat of the dish, evidently enjoying himself. In the meantime, you busy yourself with the smart TV in front of him - the music system's been switched on to play a mellow few songs temporarily as the detective eats his first warm dinner in days.

“Mmmm, is this Mac DeMarco? Man, I haven’t listened to his songs in forever.” Gavin looks up from the bowl in his hands before his spoon springs to eating action once more.

“Yeah, there’s a few songs of his I really like. This playlist is really relaxing.” You sit down beside him for the moment, laying your head down on the back of the couch with a small smile as the music fills the room. Once Gavin lays his emptied bowl on the coffee table, the speakers transition to the gentle guitar strums of “My Kind of Woman” and he gets up and, turning towards you with an extended hand.

“What’s this?” You ask with a smile but place your hand in his nonetheless, letting him pull you up and interlace his left hand with your own. His other hand guides your right hand onto his shoulder before resting around your waist.

“What, you don’t want to dance with this old man anymore?” He sways the two of you slowly to the sound of the music as Mac DeMarco’s peaceful voice marvels at the idea of his beloved. You return his content smile and follow the movements without protest.

“You’re only four years older than me, Gav. And you’re probably fitter too, I’m a couch potato at heart. This should be no bother for you.” You lay your head on his shoulder as the two of you make small circles around the room. 

“Honestly, with you ‘round my arm, nothing would be a bother for me.” He lays his chin atop your head gently, his thumb caressing the knuckles of your left hand which is still grasping eagerly onto his. Your heart beats faster at the sound of that and you hope that with his chest pressed so softly but definitively onto yours, he can’t feel this through his thick hoodie. You smile widely to yourself, giddy at the possibility of the detective’s deeper interest in you, an interest that would certainly be requited. In response, your right hand rubs his shoulder with affection.

When the final few notes bring the song to a stop, Gavin stills in your arms and you lift you head slowly to see him already looking down at you with a warm expression that seemed to be reserved just for you. His left hand detaches from yours, only to rest on the side of your neck, his thumb caressing your jawline gently. Without missing a beat, you feel your eyelashes fluttering a bit lower and your gaze landing slowly onto his lips, your own already parting to let out a few shallow breaths.

“Gavin…” Your whisper is barely audible as the detective leans in to press his lips onto your without further hesitation, taking your breath away as your hands rise to wrap around his neck almost immediately, fingers lacing into his hair. You can feel his other hand wrapping tighter around your waist, pulling you closer to him, feeling the edges of his hips pressing eagerly onto yours as his lips begin to move and entangle further with your own. You can feel your heartrate rising as Gavin angles your head ever-so-slightly to deepen the kisses, each one more bold and sloppier than the last. His tongue moves against your own keenly, his stubble burning at the corners of your lips in the most delicious way as a familiar warm knot of anticipation begins to form at the depths of your belly. 

You break apart first, unwilling to stop but desperate for air, and with dilated pupils and cheeks as red as rubies, you look into the darkened grey eyes of Gavin Reed who’s breathing heavily but not for a second looking away from you as you lick your swollen lips, already beginning to yearn for more. You lift your head in an attempt to lock lips with him once more, though the piercing noise of Gavin’s cell fills the room with what could surely be the most annoying and unwelcome ringtone you’ve ever heard. Gavin groans in exasperation, unwillingly letting go of you to dig his phone out of his pocket.

“What?” He scowls, turning away to listen to one of his coworkers, responding after a brief pause, “And there’s no-one else at the precinct that could look after this for once? I’m very fucking occupied right about now.” Another pause, and another groan leaves the detective’s lips, “Fine, yeah, I’ll be there in a bit. Later.”

He hangs up and you give him a half-smile as he turns to face you once more, his eyebrows furrowed deeply, “We can pick this up some other time, Gav, I’m not going anywhere. Just keep yourself safe until you can come by again, alright? And bullet-free, preferably.”

Although his attitude evidently soured, he still wraps his arms around you to hold you close, kissing your forehead with longing, “I’ll be back to pick this up with you, you can bet your pretty dime on that, love. Probably not tonight but I’ll let you know when I can, yeah?”

“Yeah.” You manage to whisper before he captures your lips once more, briefly, much too briefly, until he pulls away and starts heading reluctantly towards the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter! The next one will be heart-warming, I assure you! <3

The rest of that evening proves to be bothersome – you find yourself unable to focus on much else, the unresolved tension in your belly aching for further activity. You sigh and retreat to the bedroom for the rest of the evening, finishing what the detective started, his name lingering on your lips, chanted into the chilling air like a prayer as you find yourself reaching your resolve. 

The next few days go by almost painfully, one hour dragging after another as only a few hastily-written text messages reach your phone from Gavin. The news prove to be huge and blare through any television and radio station available - the right-hand of red ice operations in Detroit has been apprehended after months of stakeouts, infiltrations and failed arrests. No doubt that all detectives involved would now be tasked with time-consuming questionings, reports, and any further possible leads.

As the 1st of December rolls around, Detroit finds itself already covered with a modest blanket of snow and nights in particular prove to be colder and cloudier. Intent on keeping yourself busy (as undoubtedly no further chapters would be written in this state of distraction), you trudge through the muddy snow to visit Chloe, one of CyberLife’s very first android models, though deviated and independent after the android revolution now. Most deviated Chloes took their leave and scattered throughout the world, each dedicated to live their own independent lives, yet this Chloe chose to remain, becoming a dear friend with the same interests in literature and visits to the Sunday book club as you. 

Chloe’s apartment is warm and welcoming as you pass through the threshold, determined not to get mud on the polished floor panels. The flat hasn’t changed much since your last visit – the walls are still cream with an array of hanging pastel paintings and fairy lights, with wooden furniture and plush couches. A numerous set of potted plants covers the cupboards and windowsills, alongside a generous collection of Scandinavian Noir books that Chloe had a particular interest in. 

This time however, there’s also a medium-sized Christmas tree shining with hues of reds, blues and greens in the corner of the living room, a holly wraith sitting in the middle of the coffee table, along an assortment of hand-made cards, cut-outs and figurines lining most surfaces. Chloe’s love for Christmas was very much prominent, and you’d take a confident guess that she had the decorations set out since November already. When was the last time you came around to visit?

A trickle of rising steam swirls from the generous mug of hot chocolate that awaits your arrival at the kitchen counter – Chloe always did make an effort to welcome her human guests with treats and drinks. You enter further into the apartment to thank your host, only to find a familiar figure sitting by the television, turning to you with a wave and a smile.

“(Y/N), this is Tina Chen.” Chloe offers a nervous chuckle as you wave back with surprise to the Officer that took your burglary statement a few months prior. When Chloe mentioned that she’d like to introduce you to someone, you didn’t expect someone you’ve already seen, “She’s the friend I told you about…”

“Friend?” Tina grins at that and springs from the couch to wrap her arm around Chloe’s waist affectionately, laying her head on the taller android’s shoulder, causing Chloe’s cheeks to turn a deep shade of blue. Could androids really blush?

“A-ah, well, I believe the correct term would be ‘girlfriend’, then…” Chloe trails off, flustered but smiling, kissing the top of Tina’s head with equal affection and care as her arms wraps around Tina’s smaller form in return. You find their difference in height to be adorable, and their choice of clothing also proves intriguing – Tina dons for a pair of dark palazzo pants and a tucked-in black collar shirt buttoned just above the curve of her breasts, while Chloe settles for a flower-patterned midi skirt and a white turtleneck. Your hearts soars at their apparent happiness.

“I actually know (Y/N) already, we’ve met at the precinct… and I’ve also heard plenty about her.” Tina allows herself to grin, and you smile back, your interest piquing even further.  
“You have? I only wonder from who…”

“Anything that spews out of Gavin’s mouth is generally absolute garbage and even he’d admit that, but I don’t have the heart to tell him to shut up when he’s blabbering his heart out about you. He’s even become slightly nicer to people around the precinct – slightly, but still – and it’s actually creeping a few people out…” The girls let each other go almost reluctantly and Chloe hands you the aforementioned mug of cocoa as Tina leads you to the living room.

“Oh, and about the shits that broke into your house? I know it’s been ages since but one of your neighbours from a new blocks away also got their house burgled and has CCTV footage of the incident. It’s actually good-quality stuff so we’re on the perp’s tail – we know who we’re lookin’ for this time. Sorry it couldn’t be sorted earlier.”

“No, it’s alright, I’m sure the entire force is swamped with work these days.” You respond as Chloe takes her spot on the couch beside her girlfriend, sipping on a glass of liquid thirium.

“Yeah, I can’t say much but I’m sure you’ve heard the news, we’re up to our asses with red ice. It’s hard to catch a breather, even if you’re not directly involved.”

Chloe smiles up from her glass, “That’s why I’m particularly happy that you had some spare time to visit me today.”

Tina turns to face the blonde with an adoring gaze, squeezing her hand, “Me too, Kiki. Some days in particular are so hard without you.”

You sip on your warm drink in content, not wishing to interrupt the intimate moment but still being very curious nonetheless, “It sounds like you two have known each other for quite some time already.”

“Ah, yes.” Chloe responds, slightly embarrassed, “I’m sorry I haven’t introduced you beforehand, (Y/N), we wanted to take things slow. It took me very long to settle into all the new aspects of deviancy, and learning about relationships in particular has proven difficult at times. I’m still learning every day, of course, but I think I understand the overall concept now…” She looks back to a smiling Tina, whose thumb gently caresses the blonde’s knuckles. 

“I’m so happy for you two, honestly.” You reassure with a smile, “How did you meet anyway?” 

This time, Tina speaks up to describe the fateful winter morning of last year where road patrols became more common due to civil unrest, right after the android revolution - police cars were stationed around every few blocks to break up any bickering and monitor any protests if those got out of hand. Freshly out of Kamski’s grasp, the deviant Chloes found Detroit to be a chaotic and divergent place and this particular Chloe found herself lost near the stadium, looking for an address that happened to be on the opposite side of the city. Taken aback by Chloe’s gentle nature and bright smile, Tina took it upon herself to drive the android to the correct destination for a viewing of what would turn out to be this current apartment. They exchanged phone numbers (“you know, just in case she’d need me again”) and the rest was history.

“It’s not the most exciting tale you’ve ever heard, I’m sure.” Tina concludes with a toothy grin, “Though it’s a memory I value a lot. I’d say you have the same with Gavin?”

“Well, we met in a bar, so in comparison you girls had a right adventure.” Tina laughs at your response, not at all surprised that this is where Gavin would choose to chat up women.

“I wasn’t joking before when I said that Gavin likes to talk about you (Y/N), though he does it in a very straight-man way… y’know, the “she’s so fucking cool” and “you wouldn’t believe if you saw her” way. It’s still pretty heart-warming nonetheless, considering how far he’s come.”

“What do you mean?” You ask, putting your emptied cup down on the coffee table.

“Oh, Gavin was a right ass a year back, and I swear to you I’m not exaggerating. Couldn’t stand most people and particularly hated androids, I’d say since he was low-key jealous and afraid of them. Connor – have you heard of him? – yeah, he took the brunt of Gavin’s dumb-witted insults and snubs. After the revolution, it started to dawn on him that androids might actually have feelings, so he apologised to Connor in his own headstrong way. We fell out badly this time last year over Kiki actually…” At the mention of his, Tina’s hand grasped Chloe’s a little tighter.

“He couldn’t understand why I liked her the way that I did, and at one point insisted that she was a spy sent to infiltrate the precinct. Not to brag, but I’ll brag – the punch he got after that was well-deserved and he sulked for weeks, refusing to speak to me.”

“I…” Chloe interjects softly, “It upset me that Detective Reed didn’t want to understand the situation, and I certainly wasn’t a spy of any sort. I eventually worked up the courage to visit him at the station in the evening, once most of the staff has returned home.”

“Oh yeah, the little minx didn’t even tell me about it!” Tina pipes up proudly, “Gavin may have been a right dick but he still held women in high regard, so he had to listen to Kiki right here.”

“We had an… intense conversation.” Chloe continues, “But I think it was productive overall. I made my intentions with Tina very clear and explained that I was beginning to develop feelings for her, and I’d only hoped that he would understand my position. Because surely, he’d developed feelings for someone in the past too, hasn’t he? He of all people should know what it’s like to feel like you don’t deserve your loved one, but still wish to be the best version of yourself and become worthy of them?”

“Kiki…” Tina trails off quietly, taken aback at what she probably hasn’t heard before.

“I believe he rang Tina the following morning with an apology.” Chloe concludes, and though you don’t hesitate for a second that their story is true, the revelation seeps a heavy weight to the bottom of your stomach. It’s a side of Gavin that you weren’t familiar with, but you know it’s an important piece of information that he didn’t mention beforehand. 

“Don’t make that face (Y/N), I see what you’re doing.” Tina interrupts your trail of thought, “We’re not chasing you off or anything, quite the opposite. It’s just to show you how far he’s come – I’m sure you’ve seen yourself that he’s a pretty decent guy now?” 

“Ah, y-yeah…” You hesitate, making a definitive mental note at the back of your mind to question the detective about this in the future. Chloe leans over to place an reassuring hand over your shoulder, rubbing it in comfort.

“I can assure you that I’ve seen Detective Reed since that discussion and he’s certainly warmed up to both myself and others. It was a welcome change to everyone around him, I’m sure.” Chloe offers a warm smile and you make an effort to return it, though with little spirit. The conversation hesitantly trails off into lighter topics at Tina’s behest, and after some time you find yourself discussing the newest instalment of Jo Nesbø’s Harry Hole series, though with a slightly heavier heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all... Listen... The next two chapters are my absolute favourites. Stay tuned and enjoy! Thank you very much for your amazing feedback also! <3

After returning from Chloe’s apartment in the late hours of the evening, you change into your comfortable oversized pyjama top and plop down onto the bed, only to turn right and left without being able to get much rest. You huff in exasperation, throwing the nearest pillow away as you crack one eye to glance up at the window – the night sky is dark, save for the familiar crescent of the moon in the far distance and a small sprinkling of stars. It seemed to be snowing too. 

Without much concern for the time, you decide to make the call to Gavin’s cell. It goes immediately to voicemail, as you suspected it would, so you murmur a short message to the receiver after the beep.

“Hiya, it’s me… I hope you’re doing alright, and that you can still catch a few hours of sleep here and there. Would you mind giving me a call back when you’re free, please? There’s just something I’d like to talk to you about— ah, nothing serious, but, well, uh, kind of? Sorry… but yeah, call me. Stay safe.”

Well, that sounded awful – you groan once the line disconnects. If he wasn’t worried at you leaving him voicemails in the middle of the night, he’d surely be stressing at that cryptic message now. You could only hope that it didn’t sound as if you wanted to stop seeing him or something, though men generally didn’t overthink things like that, or did they? 

You reminisce over the day’s previous poignant conversation, suddenly getting a great idea as you rush to the electronic phone-book in the living room, searching for the contact details of the android investigation line that’s been opened to the public. The line was set up only for any leads or complaints that would need to be addressed, but…

“You’ve reached the Detroit Police Department’s Faculty of Android Investigations, this is Michael speaking, how may I help you?”

“H-hi, I’m wondering if I could speak to Connor? The RK800 model, if I remember correctly.”

“I’m sorry ma’am, is this in relation to any case in particular or are you looking to submit a brand new testimony? If so, I’d be happy to record this for you – Connor focuses predominately on the investigation aspect of any leads or concerns, as I’m sure you can understand.”

“Yes, sorry, and I know it’s really late too…” You hesitate, “But it’s a personal matter and it’s actually very important to me, Connor’s the only person that could help me out. Please, is there any way I could get in touch with him?”

“Since you’re ringing outside of working hours, I’m afraid I can only take a message for now. I have your phone number in front of me – is there any name or alias I can note down for Connor’s attention? I’ll send it directly to his operating system now, I’m sure he’ll have a look first thing tomorrow morning.”

Defeated, you leave only your first name and thank the phone operator nonetheless, apologising for ringing at such late hours. Surely this was a silly and desperate move? Your mind starts to question itself - Connor hasn’t got a notion of who you are and it wouldn’t do Gavin’s reputation any favours if everyone found out you’re ringing left and right to conduct your own little investigation on his past. Maybe it’s the lack of sleep that’s throwing you off right now, on top of everything else?

You almost jump out of your seat as your cell phone begins to ring loudly, an unknown number appearing at the forefront of the screen. You answer uncertainly, “Hello?”

“Hello, have I reached (Y/N)’s cell phone?” A clear but warm masculine voice reaches your ears and you confirm, “Ah, good. This is Connor, I believe you were looking for me and me alone, (Y/N). What can I do for you?”

You hesitate, surprised at the speed of his response and ask him about exactly that. He offers a polite chuckle, “Well, as an android myself, I don’t require much sleep per se. And if there’s a matter to attend to, I’m happy to look after it now. So, is there a matter I could assist you with?”

“Ah, well… This is going to sound ridiculous but please bear with me. It actually had nothing to do with androids. Or, well, I guess it kind of does?”

“Oh…?”

“I wanted to ask about your experience with Detective Gavin Reed.”

A moment of silence follows, until, “Are you perhaps the same (Y/N) that Detective Reed has been gushing about over the past few weeks?”

“A-ah, yes, I suppose, Tina said he’s talked about me a few times. Does he… say anything bad?”

Connor chuckles again, “No, I assure you it’s only good things. But I must admit I’m curious, why the interest in my previous interactions with Detective Reed?”

You sigh, “I hope you don’t mind but I spoke to Tina – Tina Chen? – and she told me Gavin treated you quite badly in the past. I know he’s probably changed since then, I can see that, but I’d still like to chat to you directly about it, if you don’t mind. And again, so sorry about ringing so late…”

“Not a problem at all. Well, what in particular would you like to know?”

“Maybe we could start from the beginning? How did you two interact from the get-go?”

“I must admit, (Y/N), our first few interactions haven’t been pleasant. I believe at the time Detective Reed was fully convinced that androids are uncapable of conscious thought and are just, as he called it, ‘tin cans’. He seemed to particularly take joy in moments where I’ve made mistakes or ill-judged predictions. However, I’ve also recorded this behaviour directed at other human members of the force.”

“I see.”

“Once the android revolution came to an end and Jericho released public notice information on deviant cognition, it was easier for humans to understand that androids too are capable of feelings and emotions. Even with this information I think Detective Reed wasn’t convinced, but his views on the matter seem to have changed after a particular visit from the Chloe android - I believe you may know her?”

“Yes, she’s a close friend of mine.”

“That’s good to hear. Well, if I divulge on the topic any further, I worry that I might be giving away information that isn’t mine to share – however, I have reason to believe that Detective Reed sought out further resources to broaden his knowledge on deviants, as well as his own reactions and behaviours.”

“I’m sorry, I’m not quite sure what you mean.”

“I’d recommend asking Detective Reed about this particular point, since at this point I believe he’d be happy to discuss this with someone he trusts.” Connor answers, and you shift in your seat uncomfortably.

“Alright. And how are things now? Is he better? To you and others?”

“Definitely. Though he’s retained his dry humour and sarcasm, as well as some sour moods in times of stress, his relations in the workplace have certainly improved. He’s been partnered up with Nines – apologies, you may know him as RK900 – for quite some time now and the two work efficiently and diligently. Detective Reed is still as dedicated as ever to his role, but his approach to others has changed positively, I and the others can attest to that. He’s offered an apology to me in the past and I was happy to accept it. I also believe that with the right positive influences such as yourself, these behaviours will only continue.”

“I see. Thank you very much Connor, I actually really appreciate that you took the time of day – er, night – to talk to me about this.” You reply, getting ready to head to your bedroom for what could now hopefully be some rest.

“I’m happy to help, (Y/N). Perhaps you’d like to save my number in case of any further queries?”

You agree to save Connor’s details on your phone, already assuming that he’s saved yours, before your head lands back on the soft cotton pillow of your bed. A sigh of relief that you didn’t realise you were holding in escapes your lips and you process the new information slowly. At this point, more than anything, you just want to hear from the one person that was unknowingly at the centre of this mini investigation. For hopefully the last time tonight you dial Gavin’s cell again, leaving a new voicemail.

“Hi Gav, sorry to ring again. Actually, instead of ringing me back, could you come over? I don’t really care if it’s even in the middle of the night, I’d just… well, I’d like to see you. I know you might not have the time, but when you do, do drop by. There’s a spare apartment key in Mrs. Rankin’s post-box, she keeps it open so feel free to let yourself in. See you soon… hopefully, yeah?”

You crack the window open slightly, hoping for some fresh chilled air before you close your eyes for the night. It takes no talent to be an asshole, which is a commonly-known fact – it is a big feat however to get yourself out of that mentality and actively work to be better. You’re still eager to hear Gavin’s perspective about this of course, but your heart does swell with pride at the thought of how far he’s seemingly gone in roughly a year.

In order for people to grow and learn, they need time and resources to educate themselves, of course, but they also need a supportive, patient and understanding network of family and friends to rely on. You could only hope that should he need it, you could also support Gavin like this. Warm relief and pride flows through your body and you find yourself wishing you could hold that dork in your arms right now, kiss the top of his head and tell him he’s done good. His limbs could be entangled with your own underneath these covers, his hands exploring all those little corners of your body that cover in goose-bumps at the slightest touch, his breath on the crook of your neck as you let out a pleased sigh…

With that in mind, you finally feel yourself drifting off to sleep, impatiently waiting for the next time you’ll see your detective.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold... My favourite chapter! I had so much fun writing this and I hope you get a giggle out of the beginning in particular too ;)

Your sleep is disturbed by what seem to be slight shuffling noises, though for a solid few minutes you figured you might be imagining it in the semi-lucid state. It’s only when you hear the bedroom’s floorboards definitively creak that your eyes snap open in panic, hand flying to grasp the pocket knife under your pillow and body rising to an immediate sitting position. You pant heavily, eyes wide as saucers as the figure seemingly notices your pointed knife and stills. Your sight adjusts in the dark after a brief moment to see a surprised Gavin Reed standing motionlessly at the base of your bed, seemingly in the process of taking his left shoe off. 

“G-Gavin?” You ask as if he was a ghost of the past or something.

“Sweet weeping baby Jesus, (Y/N), why have you got a knife under your pillow?” 

“H-hey, my flat was broken into not too long ago, may I remind you!” You whisper out sharply as he resumes removing his shoes off, “And it’s not every night that I have men sneaking into my bedroom like this!”

“Hey, you told me to come over as soon as I could, remember? And it’s not just any man sneaking into your bedroom, by the way, it’s a very handsome man.” Your eyes hover over him, noticing his jacket and hoodie already discarded at the side of your wardrobe, leaving his chest bare and very much visible. From what you can make out in the dark as he moves around the room, he’s broad-shouldered but not overly muscular, with a healthy coating of chest hair, an inkling of belly fat and what unquestionably seem to be venus dimples on his lower back. All in all, he looks delectable, and you feel your face heating up as you ogle him, almost not fully registering when he starts to speak again.

“Why have you got the window open in the middle of winter anyway, woman? Have you got this much disposable income to pay the heating bill? You better be warm underneath these covers or I swear to all that is holy…” He closes the window quickly, turning to face you expectantly.

“H-hey, who said you’ll be coming into my bed? There’s a perfectly comfortable couch in the living room with your name on it, I’d say.” You retort, and though of course you’d want nothing else but to lift the covers and get him laying right beside you (or on you, but whatever), you enjoy teasing him nonetheless. He scoffs at your widening smirk.

“Right, so after all this work I’m doin’ to keep your streets safe, this is the thanks I get? The one woman I care to visit more than anyone turns me away? I’m starting to think I need a new profession.”

“Don’t you be using the guilt-tripping card on me, Detective Reed, I very much value your contribution to keeping our city safe and you know it. Though I see exactly what you’re playing at, this once, I’ll give in… and let you win. But only this once.” You lie back in the bed and lift the covers up, signalling him to join you. He unbuckles his belt with a victorious grin and strips down to his boxers before joining you in bed. 

He lies on his back and you instinctively hug him from the side, hooking your bare leg over his and your arm over his chest. He lifts his arm so that you can lie your head directly on his shoulder, and then wraps both arms around your body dotingly. A content sigh leaves his lips, “God, (Y/N), you’re so warm… Exactly what a man needs coming from this fucking weather.”

You grin with eyes half-closed, sensing an opportunity for some more playful banter, “Is that all I am to you, detective? A source of somewhat well-made dinners and body warmth?”

You feel Gavin’s arms pull you away from him gently, his hands on your shoulders, forcing you to look up to his expectant grey eyes, a tired smile dancing at the corner of his lips. “Of course you’re not, love. You actually mean the world and more to me… Although those aspects are definitely a plus.”

You return his smile and lean down to place an attentive kiss to his lips as his smile only widens in response.

“(Y/N)… love, the voicemails you left me earlier. Do you want to talk about those?” He asks gently, still holding you in his arms, gently rubbing your arms with his hands as you begin to pepper his jawline with more kisses. You tense a bit, not exactly willing to ruin the tender moment, until he speaks once more.

“Listen, I spoke to Tina earlier on today, she mentioned she might’ve spooked you a little bit. I assume that’s what’s botherin’ you?” You only nod and lie your head back on his shoulder as he sighs.

“Yeah, I figured you’d hear about that through the grapevine eventually. I’m not exactly proud of how I treated people back then, so I don’t talk about it often. I’m sorry if it seemed like I was hiding something from you, love, I wasn’t trying to do that.  
It wasn’t even that long ago actually but God, looking back on it now, I was a right little sorry fucker. Constantly angry at the world and so, so painfully jealous of others. It was hard to function on the daily, seeing people getting recognition over me, having happy homes to come back home to after work, just living their lives so much better than I could. I was a little shit constantly feeling sorry for myself, and just the sheer hatred I’d have for people was debilitating. 

It was even worse with androids – here comes a master-race with infinite knowledge, enormous stamina, calculating logic and no pesky fucking feelings. I already felt like the scraped-over bottom of the barrel crap even before they were commercially sold, and now it was even worse. I wanted to curl up and shrivel away, honestly.

And even when the android revolution began, I just thought it was all a bunch of shit – how can walking mannequins feel and react the way we do? Surely they were only programmed to think that they could, to simulate human life in the best possible way? And then Chloe saunters into the precinct, in the middle of the night, scaring the living bejesus out of me, and says she’s in love with Tina. And I laugh, because how can a machine love anything? But she pours her heart out and begs me to understand, because surely if there’s anyone that knows what it’s like to live an empty, loveless life, it’d be me? And (Y/N), that fucking stung so bad. What the fuck was I doing? I was 36 with fuck-all for my name, pitying myself on the daily, even androids started living a better life than I did.

I apologised to Tina, Chloe and Connor after all of this was over – I think I only managed to choke out a few half-assed words through the sheer amount of shame. I told them I definitely have issues and I’ve no clue what to do about them, but they was obviously never a source of any. It’s funny now that I think about it, but Connor whispered this next part so carefully as if he was scared I’d rip his face off at the suggestion – he gave me the address and phone number to a nearby therapist specialising in self-esteem and self-worth issues. And I promised I’d go.

I couldn’t get into the habit of going to the appointments at first, but Connor changed a few of my shifts and cases around, so I had the time I needed to commit. It’s been like a fucking time-travelling exercise, honestly, trying to find the sources of why I feel one way or why I act another. But overall it’s been good, I got closure on a few things I never really thought were bothering me. Tina started inviting me down for drinks with the crew after that too, and though they fucking hated me before, I think they gave me a chance because she asked them to. So I’ve managed to repair some of the bridges I thought I already burnt, and I’m working on repairing more still. So yeah, I owe a lot to them three.

Sorry, I’m probably lulling you to sleep with this, love, and I am sorry that I didn’t say anything to you before but it’s a lot and they’re not really your burdens to bear. Is… Do you want me to explain anything else? I’m an open book.”

“I…” You begin, taken aback by the lengthy confession but grateful to hear a confirmation of what you already suspected – that people do have the capability to change with enough resolve and support, further fuelling a burning determination within you to help the detective with that if you could. Your gaze meets his own, and he looks up at you with a smile so loving and warm that you lie right back into his arms and squeeze him into a hot hug, your ears enjoying the fantastic sound of his laughter. 

“Woman, you’re choking the breath out of me!”

“I don’t care, I want to give you the tightest hug imaginable and a tight hug you will get!” You tangle your legs in between his as he struggles to push you off playfully, though God knows he could easily detach you with one solid shove if he wanted to. The two of you eventually still into a reassuring, comforting embrace as your right hand lingers at the back of his neck, gently caressing the nape of his neck.

“Gav?”

“Hm?” He mutters, sleep already beginning to take hold of him.

“I’m really glad you came over tonight. And I’m really grateful that you told me about all of this. I didn’t mean to pressure you into something you didn’t feel comfortable sharing though, so I’m sorry if I did.” You begin but he only silences you with a swift but sure kiss.

“Love, you’ve nothing to be sorry about, if anything I should’ve told you about this earlier, would’ve saved you hearing it from others.”

“…Well, with all this out, I’m actually really proud of you, Gav. I’d like to be there for you in the future, you know… If you’d ever need me.” You say, and although you wish you could formulate your sentiments a little better, you’d only hope it didn’t come off as too patronising. He smiles and kisses your forehead, rubbing your back affectionately.

“Thank you love, I really appreciate that. Oh, and while we’re still on the topic of deep confessions, I am a notorious blanket stealer so you better brace yourself for a cold night ahead.”

“Ah, great. Shall I move you over to the couch then?”

“Never-mind, I’ll be on my best behaviour.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, y'all nasties finally get it - the NSFW chapter. Be warned... And enjoy.
> 
> Our little adventure is nearly coming to an end! Thank y'all for the support thus far - it makes my cold, shrivelled-up little heart warm knowing that there's someone out there getting at least a small giggle out of my typed-out musings. Take care out there, wear your masks and be safe! <3

Gavin doesn’t believe in a higher power or anything of that sort – he’s generally the kind of man to put trust in himself and himself only after many past disappointments. Whenever he did have a deep-seeded hope at the back of his mind, it always somehow seemed to run through his fingers like sand, its possibility disappearing before he could even put it into words. It’s left him a bitter, dishevelled shell of a man once he entered his 30s.

But now, in this moment, as he slowly opens his eyes to face the sleeping woman in front of him, he thinks that perhaps there is someone out there watching over him, perhaps he’s done good and the universe is sending the good back to him.   
Through the large bedroom window, Gavin is able to see the greying sky slowly lighten as the minutes pass quietly by. Traffic seems to be quite busy outside, signalling the late hours of the morning. Another day of incessant snowing is evidently underway as the white specks gently flutter near the window, heading downwards to join the existing piles of white heaps.

You can feel Gavin’s warm, muscular arms wrapped comfortably around you as you begin to rustle awake, smiling at the feeling of his bare best pressed onto your clothed back. Something else presses near your behind, a confident morning bulge that makes your cheeks flush and a myriad of wanton thoughts impatiently bubble up to the surface of your consciousness. As you slowly turn to face him with reddened cheeks but closed eyes, he grins at your half-awake state and kisses your forehead.

“Good morning love, slept well?”

“Hnng, g’morning…”

Gavin chuckles and lays gentle kisses across your forehead, slowly heading downwards onto your cheek, “Not quite awake yet, are we?”

You groan, still feeling somewhat exhausted, but you still move to wrap your arms around his neck, feeling your legs already entwined with his, the movement coming so naturally to both of you. Enjoying the body warmth, you find yourself wishing for the barrier of (predominately) your clothing to disappear, especially as Gavin’s lips near yours so nicely.

“Nnng, I’ve got morning breath…” You croak out, angling your head away from the possible direct kiss.

“Me too - you wouldn’t push a handsome man away just because he’s got morning breath now, would you?”

You crack open one eye and can’t help but return his teasing grin, leaning forward to plant your lips directly onto his own. He’s elated, pulling you closer immediately, sighing into your mouth with evident desire. Taking the opportunity, you bravely sneak your tongue past his top lip as your hands snake into his hair, tugging at one point to receive another audible gasp from the man in front of you. 

His tongue plays around with your own and his hands trail on south, grasping your bottom firmly, his fingertips digging into the fabric of your unwanted shorts. You can feel your body beginning to yearn for more, God, more, and the minutes drag on delectably only to build onto your piling desire further. His lips are hot and heavy on yours, his stubble leaving a burning sensation around your mouth and you find yourself unable to control your breathing, gasping almost desperately for oxygen every time your lips part only to resume their ministrations seconds after.

Gavin’s body moves then, rolling upwards to hover over yours, his hands grasping your waist to roll you over to face him as well. The action is swift and confident and your eyes widen in surprise, pupils already wide with craving, and he takes a good look at the woman below him to savour the sight.

You smirk then, feeling assertive under his obvious delightful ogling, and lean up slightly to take your shirt off, discarding it to an irrelevant corner of the room. His hungry grey eyes stare, glued to the sight below him as he slowly sits back with a pleased sigh, his hands darting to explore the uncharted territory. Your body is flush and warm, and your skin is supple, so very soft underneath his calloused fingertips that the straining tent in his boxers twitches with agonizing need.

He cups one of your breasts and your back arches slightly as a pleased response, your hand grasping his wrist in a gesture that signalled “more” as your other hand gently reaches around his neck in an attempt to pull him closer. He leans down to plant wet, open-mouthed kisses on your bare chest, flicking one nipple experimentally as you sigh into the cold air. 

His hands travel keenly, treading along every inch of your exposed skin like a wayfarer travelling on a holy pilgrimage. Your skin already begins to tingle in a few spots, signalling developing hickeys as Gavin’s hands find the edge of your shorts and his bright eyes glance up at you for permission which you grant with an avid nod. 

He pulls down to discard both your shorts and panties in one go, carelessly throwing them away and his fingers soon gently graze along your warmed folds, causing you to shudder. You’re wet and he can very much see and feel that now as his thumb rolls over your opening, lightly dragging the wetness upwards towards that special spot that has your eyes rolling with delight. 

As Gavin’s thumb settles into a slow, circular motion, your hands snake to the band of his boxers, tugging them down to free his aching erection. He glances up just in time to see you licking your bottom lip in anticipation and your legs around him spread further, eagerly inviting him in. 

He looks amazing in that moment, hovering between your legs – in the winter light you can see his body clearly and marvel at the sight of his bedridden dark hair falling over his forehead, his tanned skin and shoulders that have a particular speckle of moles stretching across like a constellation. You’d reckon he looks even better in this moment, with your hands ghosting over his exposed skin.

His adept fingers leave you for just a moment to properly discard his bothersome boxers before he settles himself near your entrance, coating the head of his erection with your wetness.

“You sure you wanna go on with this, love?” He breathes out and you can hear yourself whispering an assured “Yes” before he pushes forward inside of you. You let out a shaky gasp at the sensation, wrapping your legs around his hips and your hands land at his shoulder blades, holding on tight. He leans forward to capture your lips in a heated kiss once more, his chest pressing itself to yours like a missing piece of a puzzle. 

“Fuck, (Y/N)…” Gavin groans out, throwing his head back in bliss at the feeling of you, so warm and tight around him, just for him. He begins moving slowly, letting you get used to his size and girth as a string of quiet moans leave your lips in response. His hips retract for just a moment before they connect back to yours, over and over, sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through your body. His thumb returns to that thrilling spot between your legs once again, rolling over it as your moans continue and your fingernails run over the exposed skin of his back.

“Gavin…” You chant his name like a prayer as his thrusts continue and the familiar build-up at the pit of your stomach coils in excitement like a spring. A string of curses leaves his lips and his skin begins to glisten with sweat, one hand pulling your hips upwards and the other still rolling over your swollen bundle of nerves. His presence above you is so dominating and great that you can’t help but quiver below him with desire. 

His grey eyes roam over your body, watching your chest rise and fall unevenly in tandem with his quickened thrusts, your hands falling to claw at the bedsheets and your eyes rolling with unadulterated bliss. Your heightened moans only urge him to continue, hips slamming against hips audibly as your back begins to arch again and your eyes shut tight as your orgasm approaches, sending rippling shockwaves of warmth throughout your body. 

Gavin’s movements become erratic as the walls around him pulse with increasing heat and he too lets go shortly after, fingers gripping your hips tightly as he comes with an elongated raspy moan. You watch him with half-lidden eyes, still dazed and woozy but absolutely marvelling at the sight of him reaching his peak, and lessen the pressure of your heels digging into his lower back once the final waves of pleasure begin to recede.

He takes a few shallow breaths once he stills and looks up at you from between the loosened strands of dark hair that fell over his eyes. You smile and brush the damp hair back, enjoying his lingering gaze and tired, yet content eyes looming over you and he too smiles, leaning down to offer a long, affectionate kiss. 

“That was fucking amazing.” He breathes out and you hum in agreement, grinning.

“It was… I have to admit, you look pretty decent without your clothes on.”

“’Pretty decent’?! That’s all you’ve gotta say about that?” Gavin sputters and withdraws himself from you as your laughter fills the room.

“Maybe if you get me a towel to clean up, I might offer a more generous compliment.”

“Or maaaaybe you could join me in the shower…? Think about how much water we’d save.”

“I didn’t know you cared about the environment this much, Detective.”

“Alright, alright!” He waves his hand in grumpy dismissal and you only laugh further, watching his delicious naked buttocks heading to the bathroom for a towel as requested.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are, y'all... the Christmas party is finally upon us. I hope you've enjoyed this little side project of mine! Stay safe out there during these times of Christina Quarantina, and all the best xoxo

“This is ridiculous, you’ll be freezing your ass out there. Are you sure you don’t want to change into something warmer?”

“But surely if I get changed now it won’t really fit the party theme now, would it?”

“Fuck that, you’ll be shaking like a leaf in the snow with what you’ve got on right now.”

You wave your hand in dismissal as Gavin begrudgingly starts the car towards Detroit’s event hall. He’s got a dark grey checkered suit on, with a vest underneath the matching jacket, a black beret and a black tie – overall he looks damn handsome, especially since his tie is slightly loose and the very top button of his shirt is left open. With this layer of clothing, he’ll be fine to walk up to the event hall – your dress might prove to be more bothersome.

Mrs. Rankin, the neighbour from apartment two, has been a seamstress years ago and gladly volunteered to create a gown for the occasion (for a modest payment which you provided in gratitude). The final result fit you well and looked dazzling, especially as you admired yourself in the mirror moments prior – a black dress that fit the curves of your body and reached down to the mid-thigh, with plenty of tassels hanging near your knees and off the side of your shoulders. A long frock jacket is draped over your shoulders too, of course, but it just doesn’t beat the biting wind of the outdoors.

You were already feeling the lowering temperature of the evening, even as Gavin’s car begins to heat up with the help of air-con. He’s got one hand on the steering wheel and looks ahead as he drives, but eventually places the other warm hand on your thigh, rubbing it gently to provide some heat and comfort. As you look out through the window of the passenger’s seat, the electric colours of the city flash by and the sound of seagulls resonates once the docks are reached.

The area is busier than usual and the parking spots fill up quickly as more attendees arrive to the annual Detroit Police Department Christmas Party. Your modest heels crunch the snow underneath as you get out of the car, looking over the area to spot Chloe and Tina idling a few cars away, chatting with a tall, burly man in a black suit. Chloe sees your waving hand right away and smiles brightly, gesturing for you to come around and you pull Gavin over as he fumbles with the remote car key.  
“(Y/N)! Gavin, glad you made it!” Tina grins and smacks Gavin’s shoulder playfully as he grumbles under his breath. You exchange a warm hug with Chloe.

“Good to see you too, T. Sorry, (Y/N), you haven’t met Chris before, have you?” Gavin asks and you turn to the other man, grasping his hand in greeting with a polite smile.

“I don’t think we’ve met before, no, but I’ve heard so much about you that at this stage I feel I’ve known you all my life.” Chris laughs and Gavin huffs at the playful banter before your group starts heading towards the venue. You snake your arm around Gavin’s when he’s not looking and he glances down in surprise, only to return your grin and pull you closer to his side.

The entrance hall is dark but spacious and filled with overhead colourful lights, mostly in shades of blues and pinks. You allow yourself to look around curiously as the event staff wrap the official attendee wrist-strap around your hand – a few dancers, clad in elegant 20’s costumes run by, ready to entertain the gathering crowd as you all wait for admission into the main hall. On the right there’s a bar, already gathering a substantial queue, and a photographer stand sits on the left with prices jotted down on a nearby board.

“We all get one free drink with the wrist-straps.” Gavin leans down to explain over the trumpets and saxophones of the resounding music, “Do you want one?”

He doesn’t get an answer as you flash a mischievous grin and pull both him and Chloe towards the photographer, Tina and Chris following suit with a cackle. Once the lenses land on your group, you try out a number of lively poses, smiling widely for the camera as your friends wrap their arms around you and join in. Chris heads to the bar momentarily while the last two photos are taken – Chloe and Tina have one, wrapped up in each other’s arms, and then it’s your turn to stand with Gavin, his arm enveloped around your waist and kissing your temple as you beam at the photographer. The photos are sent electronically to your email but are also physically printed on the spot and you open up the folder to have a good look at them all, captured memories that will be cherished in the future for sure.

When the large double doors to the main hall open, you see a large elevated centre stage surrounded by circular tables and the staff explains the seating plan, directing you towards the right, where you sit beside Gavin and a familiar stranger takes the chair to your left.

“Hello (Y/N).” Connor offers a kind smile, “It’s good to see you. You look beautiful.”

“T-thank you.” You stammer in surprise, “It’s good to see you too Connor, this time face to face.”

You take a solid moment to examine the tall, poised android in front of you – he’s wearing a tailored navy suit and his hair is brushed back diligently, save for one strand of insubordinate locks that lies on his left temple. There is no trace of the distinct LED ring on his right temple, though a circular scarring remains in its place. That’s odd… The skin of an android is capable of repairing itself, surely?

“And at a reasonable hour of the day?” He laughs, his warm brown eyes crinkling with amusement, “How are you keeping?”

“I’m very good.” You grasp Gavin’s knee under the long tablecloth in affection, remembering that most days are good thanks to him now. His hand reaches to rest on your own as he returns to an engrossing conversation with Tina, “And you? Are you getting enough rest?”  
“I don’t need much of that myself, but…” Connor tilts his head to draw attention to the older man sitting beside him with a mane of greying hair and a scowl at the taste of the bar’s free drinks, “The Lieutenant could use some for sure.”

The man who you assume to be Lieutenant Anderson only scoffs at this. Surely enough it is him – he offers a gruff introduction as the event staff exit the side doors with carts of plated starters. The few androids who happen to be present receive liquid thirium presented in hand-carved glasses of varying shapes and sizes as their human colleagues dig into the food. During the meal you are also introduced to Nines, who sits across from you and offers plenty of entertaining stories from stakeouts and investigations he’s done with Gavin that makes the latter grumble in embarrassment.

As the entrees and desserts are cleared and the conversations are made lighter with accompanying glasses of red and white wine alike, hovering hoops and strings of heavy fabric descend onto the stage and the entertainers begin their number. Costumed gymnasts drift through the air with the help of the equipment as lively music plays and you watch in amazement, one hand still holding onto your fork as Gavin leans forward and sneakily bites the cake off said fork. You shoo him away, reminding him that he’s already cleared his plate and Tina’s too, but he only laughs and kisses your cheek at the rebuke.

Once the number ends, the man that Gavin introduces as Captain Fowler takes the microphone and addresses a number of exceptional accomplishments by the department this year, the overhead lights illuminating him in the centre of the stage. Connor and Lieutenant Anderson get a particular mention for cracking the Red Riding Hood case involving a gruesome string of android murders, and to your delight, Gavin and Nines are also acknowledged for their hard work on red ice crack-downs. You squeeze Gavin’s hand under the table in silent admiration, as if your peering smile didn’t speak volumes already.

When the Captain’s address is over, the music begins – an energetic fusion of instruments forming an effortless 20’s melody that causes Gavin to stand up and pull you along towards the open area. Some attendees are already beginning to head towards the stage, itching to dance, and the two of you join the swirling crowd eagerly.

“So these old bones of yours do have some stamina to dance, after all!” Gavin smirks at your retort, lifting your joined hands upwards to give you a twirl, your dress sparkling with each movement under the lights. 

“Haven’t I proved that I’ve got stamina for that and more already?” He pulls you in momentarily to whisper, “I figured last night would have cleared up any doubts…”

You flush and look away with a reddened face, the memories of your nightly escapades on Gavin’s worn-out couch coming to mind as he laughs and takes a few steps back to boogie. His attempts at dancing solo remind you more of Lieutenant Anderson’s uncertain hobbling by the bar.

“Well, at least your phone didn’t interrupt us that time around.” You grin and your hands join Gavin’s again. This time it’s your turn to raise your hand and he lets you spin him around.

“And hopefully it stays that way, I really hate being separated from you, you know.” He murmurs into your ear once he’s close enough again and you swivel into his arms, hands coming to rest on his chest as if by instinct now.

“But you will have to be separated from me eventually, you know, you still haven’t returned my tupperware.”

“Wha—oh, the pasta lunchbox? For the love of all that’s mighty, (Y/N), how many times do I’ve to apologise for losing that? I swear I’ve no clue where it’s gone to.”

You grin and push yourself off of his chest, raising your hands into the air and shaking your hips to the beat of the music, the tassels around your dress echoing all movements, “Well I don’t know Detective, I guess you’ll just have to make it up to me some other way.”

Gavin loosens his tie, his eyes never breaking contact with yours as his adept fingers work to unbutton a few more buttons of his shirt amidst the heat of the surrounding crowd. His eyebrow rises in amusement and you flush at the mere sight of him.  
“Oh love, no problem at all. I’m willing to do anything you’d ask me at this point.”

“Anything?” You snicker as his hands land on your hips and you lean up to whisper to his ear, “Do sexual favours count?”

“Those count even more, I’d say.” He pulls you closer, swaying your embracing bodies as the song begins to end.

“Good.” You look up to meet his grey gaze, that gorgeous gaze that’s kept you captivated since it first connected with your own in the precinct months ago, “Then you can sexually bend down in my kitchen… and fix the leaking sink I’ve been asking you to fix for the past three weeks.”

Gavin’s laughter fills the stage and he leans down, then, to place a chaste kiss on your outstretched hand. He shakes his head with a smile as you turn on your heel and descend from the stage, evidently intent on joining the Lieutenant to redeem your free drink.

“(Y/N), you cheeky little minx.”


End file.
